


【DMC】但丁正在变成兔子【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁中了一个邪恶的诅咒，他就要变成兔子了





	【DMC】但丁正在变成兔子【VD】

蕾蒂发誓她和但丁的关系没那么复杂，但眼下但丁正在让它变得复杂。  
“我甚至想现在就和你上楼关上门，搞到就像恶魔席卷了这里。”  
蕾蒂翻了个白眼，她甚至不愿花一秒钟时间去思考那会是什么样的热辣画面，毫不留情地说：“我不跟怀孕的男人睡，几个来着？”  
“三个。”尼禄回答了蕾蒂的问题。  
但丁扯出一个假笑，转过头冲着尼禄说：“谢谢你孩子，我还不知道原来你这么关心我。”又转回来对蕾蒂说，“亲爱的，你不能因为我欠了你几位数的钱就忘记我们的友谊，还有我说过了那是一种错觉，是该死的诅咒导致的错觉。”  
“哦，如果你能把那几位数的钱补上，你会发现我们的感情可是比你想象的要深厚许多呢。”蕾蒂回以微笑，笑容里全是火箭筒般的警告。  
恶魔猎人及时选择了沉默，蕾蒂回想他们是何时起发展成这闺蜜般的关系的，可能是自打他们认识那天起就成这样了。于是她放弃那么久远的回忆，转而试着梳理但丁究竟告诉了她什么。  
大约两个礼拜前，了不起的恶魔猎人漂亮地完成了工作并将打倒的恶魔转化成了一件恶魔武器，遗憾的是，他本以为那凶神恶煞的恶魔会变成新的拳套，双枪也行，可他得到的却是鸡蛋那么大的一个——石头兔子。  
“我能拿它来干嘛，垫桌角吗？”蕾蒂回忆起她不久前来为他们之间友谊的隔阂问候但丁时他的说辞。  
总之那感觉就像买到了与图片完全不符的充气娃娃，既没法自己用也没法给别人用，更糟的是还没处退货。原谅这粗鄙的比喻，但蕾蒂找不到比这更适合但丁当下状况的比喻了。  
那件毫无用处的恶魔武器让但丁倍感忧愁，但他说到底是个乐观的男人，生活还是要继续，他怀着试试看的心态把那石头兔子放去寄卖，并祈祷哪个有够傻的蠢货为它掏钱。  
事实证明，命运还是垂青于但丁的，不到半天的时间就有人买走了他的商品，并给他打来了足够他订一周披萨的钱。那一刻但丁发自内心感谢他的买家，感谢世界上还有这么善良的傻子存在。  
然而这份快乐的保质期很短，短到隔天就碎成灰烬飞走了。一开始但丁以为是他染了流感，半魔从不生病，疾病对他缺乏最基本的爱意，不过他听说过那是什么感觉：浑身发热，头重脚轻，四肢乏力，活像冬天里被剃了毛的绵羊。前三条他都占了，于是他对来问候的蕾蒂坚称自己生病了不宜见客，他需要休息。他也确实休息了，锁上事务所的大门埋头睡了一整天，醒来之后一点不见好转，肚子还开始咕咕作响。没办法，但丁爬起来抓起电话准备向催债频率仅次于蕾蒂的披萨店求助，可奇怪的是，突然，但丁觉得披萨根本不美味，那种涂满酱料的食物既罪恶又可鄙，光是想想就叫人倒胃口。什么是真正的美味？但丁急切地打开冰箱，他知道答案就在其中——  
“他连我的牛油果都啃了。”翠西说，“紫甘蓝，圣女果，我为瘦身沙拉准备的一切全被毁了。”  
“宝贝儿，你不需要那些，你又不会胖。”但丁说。  
“那不妨碍我去感受过程。”  
虽然蕾蒂不会说出口，但她还是禁不住在心里嘀咕一下：恶魔，这些恶魔。  
担忧了一下自己的体重后，蕾蒂继续整理思路。  
自那天起但丁就像被掉包一样只吃蔬菜了，他热爱所有绿色的，健康的食物，那让他看上去毫无变化，因为即使他整天吃垃圾食品也是容光焕发，这就是恶魔的血，叫人嫉妒。但这还不是唯一的变化，另一个更麻烦的变化是在但丁愚蠢地坚持了三天后才认清的。半魔不会生病，但是会发情，这是但丁更新后的认知。没别的解释了，他的每一寸肌肤都在发热，不停地喝水却依旧口干舌燥，当他出门想去换换心情来杯圣代犒劳自己时，却发现街上无论男女老少都会看他，仿佛他的荷尔蒙淹没了整条街，而但丁自己竟也觉得这很好，他想和前面舔着棒棒糖的大胸脯女孩睡，也想上后面面孔粗糙肌肉结实的男人的床。幸亏但丁还有足有的理智，他立刻掉头跑回了家里，靠有机蔬菜麻痹自己。  
并且成功地以此为由再次拒绝了蕾蒂的拜访。  
接下来的三天异常难熬，发情的状况越来越严重，但丁的大脑就像一家成人影院，每天按时按点播放各类色情影片，入睡后还会特别加映主题影片，而且主角全部是他，毫不夸张地说，但丁已经在意识里和所有人种的男男女女睡过了，再来大概就要向非人发展了。虽然但丁体内有一半恶魔血，但他对恶魔的体质却一知半解，能活这么大全靠运气。他固执地认为这一定和人类女性的生理期是一个性质，每隔几小时他就得换次内裤以免从他屁股里流出来的东西毁了他的皮裤，翠西对他的处境十分同情，特别借给了他一片女性应对这种状况的东西，但丁头一次知道原来女恶魔也逃不过生理期。  
在用完一大包卫生巾后但丁开始思考这究竟是为什么，他不得不思考，因为他现在别说工作了，出个门都有可能拐去谁家舒适的双人床上，而且蔬菜的价格在他决意告别披萨后才被发现贵得吓人，换句话说存款逐渐归零让半魔头疼。他向翠西求助，因为他身边讲人话的恶魔就只有她，可惜他俩并不完全一样，首先，翠西不是自然诞生的恶魔，她是被制造出来的，其次，但丁是个混血儿，这会产生什么变数谁也说不好。于是但丁只好寄希望于再熬四天一切都会结束。  
事情的转机随着尼禄的到来而出现。自从做起和但丁同样的营生后尼禄时常会与但丁来往，虽然至今他仍没想着叫但丁一声“叔叔”，归根结底这得怪他爸爸是个不折不扣的混蛋。到事务所不出十分钟，尼禄经历了冰箱里全是蔬菜的震惊与失落之后，向但丁坦白道：“我不明白怎么回事，我现在非常非常想操你。”  
但丁惊讶地看着尼禄，他没想到他的发情已经严重到尼禄都能说出这种话了。要不是但丁那值得歌颂的意志力，他大概就接受邀请踏出睡非人的那一步了。从自己的侄子开始，真不是个好兆头。  
为了避免那样悲惨的开端，但丁一五一十地向尼禄交代了自己的状况，尼禄听完总结道：“你变得爱吃蔬菜尤其是生的，还没完没了的发情，下一步你是不是就该怀疑自己怀孕了？”  
“嘿孩子！我说的可都是实话，再说我怎么可能怀疑自己怀孕？”但丁向翠西投去一个求助的眼神，“我会吗？”  
翠西回以他一个不确定的眼神，毕竟但丁是半魔呀，什么都不好说。  
尼禄烦躁地吐了口气，对但丁说：“你胡思乱想什么，我是说你不觉得自己正在变成兔子吗？”  
果不其然，第二天但丁就经历了假想怀孕。他惊叫着爬起来，觉得至少有三个小混蛋在他的肚子里踢来踢去，叫嚣着要出去见见世面。他冲进尼禄的房间把赖床的尼禄从被窝里捞出来冲他大喊大叫：“是兔子，肯定是那个兔子！”  
尼禄一头雾水，但丁又不得不向他解释了那个除了霉运什么都带不来的石头兔子的事。  
“你觉得有可能吗？”尼禄惺忪的睡眼里透露出怀疑，“因为你卖了它，所以遭了诅咒？”  
“肯定是，那东西可是恶魔，恶魔可不讲理。”  
“好吧……就当是这么回事调查一下吧，不过你先离我远点儿，我好像硬了。”  
但丁微笑着放下他的侄子，飞快地逃了出去。  
有了线索之后但丁觉得好受多了，起码他心理得到了极大的安慰。他着手调查究竟是谁买走了那个石头兔子，过程比他想象得要复杂的多，买家隐藏得很深，他费了半天力气才拿到一个地址，然后他又冒着极大的风险亲自前往，希望那位善良的傻子能把石头兔子还给他。  
结果，哦，倒霉透了，但丁简直惊讶自己没有料到这种可能，那个他以为善良的人竟是全世界最无耻的混蛋，尼禄的亲生父亲，也就是但丁的兄长：  
维吉尔。  
但丁发誓维吉尔在那一瞬间看他的眼神从和尼禄一模一样到疑惑，最后是轻蔑，他开口说话都带着嘲讽的语调：“所以，你还是个处男？”  
鉴于维吉尔从来不一次把话说透彻说明白，但丁又额外花了两天时间才从维吉尔嘴里套出来这到底怎么回事，期间不愉快的肢体冲突就略过不提了。  
维吉尔之所以想得到那个石头兔子，自然和他的一贯作风有关，那并非单纯的石头兔子，看上去毫无用处，却对其他武器有加成作用，持有者自身的能力也会得到提升，虽然使用起来有其副作用但对维吉尔而言可以忽略不计。如果石头兔子易主的话，上一个拥有者会遭受诅咒，逐渐变成一只兔子，先是兔子的种种习性，然后长出兔子耳朵和尾巴，最后连寿命也会变得和兔子一样，而这个过程只需短短的十五天，一但诅咒全部生效则不可逆转。不过这诅咒其实弱的可怜，破解的方法也很简单，因为它只对处子有效，即使被诅咒了，只要在完全生效前舍弃处子之身就好了。  
蕾蒂总算想明白了，其实她早就明白了，只是她觉得那太蠢了以至于没去相信，但到了这一步她不得不信了。  
“所以……”巫女的后裔缓缓开口，那对兔子耳朵就在她眼前摆着“我们几个团团坐在你这里的原因，是因为今天就是最后一天了，而你，还是个处男？”  
恶魔猎人捂住嘴，痛苦地闭上眼，点了点头。  
如果不是她母亲生前把她教的太好，蕾蒂已经开始吐很脏很脏的脏字了。  
“可笑，我在研究那些古籍时你却在跟人类厮混，如今的结局完全是你咎由自取。”维吉尔说，是的，连他都被叫来了，虽然他嘴里说话来的话还是那么欠揍，但他还是来了。  
“哦是吗？你知不知道你还是死着的那几年比较可爱？”但丁说，就是他把维吉尔叫来的。  
蕾蒂一阵头疼，这么多年了，她已经从一个半魔的闺蜜向一对半魔的闺蜜沦落了，她试着组织语言，期间几次哽咽：“你就不能……你就……”  
“找个收钱办事的。”翠西替她说道。  
两个女人视线相撞，彼此惺惺相惜。  
问题中心的恶魔猎人撅起嘴，他早就过了适合撒娇的年纪了但他还是这么干了，他小声地，我见犹怜地说：“我觉得那样是不对的……”  
“你什么？你什么？！”  
这次蕾蒂没控制住，用不是太过粗鄙的词汇表达了她对但丁血统源头的问候。  
等她发完火，拿起桌上的易拉罐拉开猛喝一口，是番茄汁。但丁托着脸唉声叹气，维吉尔在他身后一脸赢家的笑容，尼禄正左右为难，他不想和维吉尔共处一室却又很想知道后续怎么发展，只有翠西心态最佳，选择纯粹的看戏。  
“唉，所以我把你们叫来，想看看还有什么解决办法。”但丁说，耳朵都垂了下来。  
“还能有什么办法？看我们谁能和你睡吗？”蕾蒂环抱着手臂。  
但丁点点头，又补充道：“不包括尼禄，他还小。”  
被点名的恶魔猎人哼笑一声：“至少我不是处男。”  
“什么？你和那个女孩是什么时候——”发现所有人的视线都转向自己，维吉尔及时止住了话头。  
“这还不简单吗？”翠西把手搭在蕾蒂的肩上，蕾蒂捏了捏她的手，“亲爱的，你和我想的一样吗？”  
蕾蒂对金发的女恶魔微笑：“我想是的。”  
“是什么？”但丁问。  
“让维吉尔睡你啊。”蕾蒂回答道。  
但丁和维吉尔几乎是同时大笑起来，直到但丁发现蕾蒂是认真的才停下来。  
“她说真的。”但丁拦住还在笑的维吉尔，后者凶神恶煞地做了个拔刀的动作，可惜这次聚会不允许武器出席。  
“可……但是……你懂的吧？”恶魔猎人一阵语无伦次，妄图蕾蒂回心转意，虽然维吉尔确实捅过他，捅得还挺用力，但他捅得不是屁股啊！  
蕾蒂不耐烦地摆摆手：“没什么懂不懂的，说到底这是你俩的烂摊子，难道你还想再扯一个人进去？得了吧，看开点儿，你们连对方尿裤子的样子都见过了——”  
“只有但丁尿裤子。”维吉尔插嘴道。  
蕾蒂把眼睛眯成了一条线，维吉尔哼了一声扭开了头。  
“——总之你俩脸都一样，就当自慰吧。”  
“这好像不是——”  
“来吧尼禄，”蕾蒂已不给但丁任何找借口的机会，她向年轻的那个恶魔猎人勾勾手指，“中午了，咱们去吃午饭，最好回来时你叔叔脑袋上那对蠢耳朵已经消失了。”  
尼禄颇为遗憾地离开了他的位置，但丁向女恶魔投去求助的眼神，翠西过来亲了下他的脸颊，然后和他挥手告别，蕾蒂送给那对半魔一个飞吻，关上了事务所的大门。  
尴尬迅速膨胀，填满了整个事务所，连卫生间都不放过。  
年长的半魔一声叹息，开始脱他的外套，但丁就像被踩了尾巴的、兔子一样打了个激灵，迅速警惕起来：“你干什么？”  
维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼：“干什么？当然是帮你解决问题，难道你想我十二年后参加你的葬礼？”  
感动的同时又有点恶心，但丁告诉自己这样不好，但他对维吉尔的偏见已经根深蒂固了，尤其是维吉尔总能把他的偏见变成现实。  
“也许不用那么麻烦，你只要把那个石头兔子还给我不就行了吗？”但丁还在做最后的挣扎。  
维吉尔已经开始脱他的上衣了：“你的抛弃已经成为既定事实，拿回去也没用，再说它是我花了钱买回来的，凭什么你说要我就给。”  
“所以你为了那东西宁可睡我？”  
“你是要和我吵？”  
但丁瘪瘪嘴，没再继续这个话题。  
“你先别脱了，咱们、咱们上楼去。”但丁说，他在维吉尔的脸上看到了他最不想看到的难以置信的表情，他猜虽然维吉尔接受了他是处男的事实但却不相信他在和人搞得时候需要隐私。  
“你需不需要我说些‘我爱你’之类的？”  
但丁耸耸肩：“我不介意。”  
维吉尔忍住翻白眼的冲动，那太不文雅了，他把拉锁又拉了回去，拽住但丁的手臂：“别把这搞得像什么浪漫故事，以及，好吧，咱们上楼。”  
恶魔猎人被那个搅得他大半辈子都不得安宁的兄长像八岁小孩一样拉着走，他在哥哥身后小声嘀咕：“你究竟是怎么当上爸爸的。”维吉尔就当没听见，因为他也没想明白。  
但丁磨磨蹭蹭地打开房门，维吉尔有点儿意外，房间里还算整洁，看来但丁为了防止真的有第二个人走进他的房间已经提前打扫过了。  
事情的走向和但丁想象的不太一样，他有点郁闷地坐到床上开始脱衣服，好吧他是有想过可能会是这个结果，但这种可能是被他排最后的，毕竟那是维吉尔呀！但可能正因为是维吉尔所以才变成了这样，但丁从来摸不准这个和他从一个娘胎里出来的家伙到底在打什么算盘。当年风风火火要搞死他，然后又自顾自跳进魔界，等但丁以为他都死透了的时候他又大摇大摆回来砍了他儿子一条手臂，而现在，他正大发善心要睡他弟弟呢。但丁想了想，总结下来维吉尔还真是个不乏闪光点的混蛋。  
当但丁把上衣都脱掉时，维吉尔原地环抱着手臂打量他，看得但丁心里发毛，在他发问前维吉尔先开了口：“我以为发情状态会让你觉得这好接受些？不如说你能挺到今天，我甚至不得不怀疑……”  
“怀疑什么？”但丁阴着脸说。  
维吉尔摇摇头，似乎他觉得可能性不大，转而又说：“你要是那么不愿意，我可以把你敲晕。”  
“……你知道‘把我敲晕’是指得把我的脑袋敲碎的程度吧？”  
维吉尔一脸无所谓，但丁长叹一声伸出了三根手指：“约法三章：第一，避免流血。如果你觉得生活太无聊想和我再打十年倒是可以忽视这点；第二，别打其他主意。我不知道你能干嘛，但你肯定能搞出点什么；第三……嗯我想想，尽你所能吧，听说第一次没做好容易留下阴影，我觉得我已经在产生阴影了。”  
“作为一个处男你还真是啰嗦。”维吉尔说，他走近但丁，俯下身用一只手将垂下的碎发拢到耳后，然后亲吻了但丁。  
“这算是一个好的开端吗？”  
但丁怔怔地看着维吉尔：“算……是吧？”  
没人知道维吉尔为什么愿意这么干，可能他真的不喜欢参加葬礼吧。但丁有拒绝的理由，但他很轻易地就把它抛之脑后了，这一定是发情的原因。他们亲吻彼此，倒在又小又旧的单人床上，一种奇妙的舒适感在但丁的胸腔里漫开，仿佛他置身云端，金色的阳光抚摸着他的皮肤，闭上眼睛都是暧昧的橘红色。  
维吉尔的手顺着但丁的腰滑向他的小腹，这让但丁觉得痒痒的，轻易地就放下了警惕，当他的裤子被褪下时他不由自主地抬起了腰，露出了一直被他藏起来的兔子尾巴。  
“……原来真的有，而且毛都湿了。”维吉尔评论道。  
但丁突然就被逗笑了，他想象了一下维吉尔看到的就忍不住笑了起来：“那玩意比翠西给我的东西好用得多呢，你都不知道女性卫生用品多费钱。”  
“穷得可怜。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”  
之后他们就没再说话了，他们预感得到面对彼此他们讲情话的水准会严重失常。但丁的床实在不适合两个人使用，他们不得不紧挨在一起，不需要刻意留意但丁就能感受到维吉尔现在是什么状态，他不知为何对此一阵窃喜。维吉尔似乎不那么急于进入正题，他在但丁的耳边嘶磨，在他的脖子上留下痕迹，而但丁则趁机脱掉了维吉尔的衣服，发情的兔子可没什么耐心呀。  
维吉尔一把抓住但丁头顶那对细长的耳朵让他停止那些小动作，但丁则笑嘻嘻地看着他，将他拽进一个热情的吻里。但丁的床不比特米尼格的塔顶宽阔，他们很轻易就滚到了地上。年长的半魔揉着自己的脑袋，而他的弟弟在笑。  
“你干嘛一直笑？”  
“得了吧，五年后你也会觉得好笑的，”但丁把手臂搭在维吉尔的肩膀上，“我不过是……比较有远见。”  
他们的亲吻仿佛不会停止，但丁坐在维吉尔的身上向他提出邀请，维吉尔摘掉他碍事的手套托起了弟弟的屁股，应该做更多准备的，但他们两个现在谁都没有那样的心思了。那诅咒带来的体质使但丁既渴求这个又易于接纳这个，他只在刚开始时发出嘶声，然后很快就适应了，湿漉漉的尾巴被提起来让他觉得凉凉的，某种一直令他困惑的强忍着的冲动愈发的强烈。但丁随着维吉尔的指引摆动起他的腰肢，在被他忽视的初次的疼痛下由衷地赞叹着。  
这比但丁想象中的要棒的多，甚至可以说：无与伦比！发情使他变得敏感，肌肤的摩擦都预示着高潮的到来。维吉尔将他抱起让他半躺在床上，但丁的腿被折到了胸前，头一次维吉尔觉得他所看到的有些太过色情，不过但丁让他没空多想。  
背叛？欺骗？还有阴谋？这些听上去和维吉尔再适合不过了，只不过但丁现在不在意，压抑的太久导致他尝到一点点甜头就忘乎所以了。他被进入到深处，情爱的气味令人晕眩，快感填满了他的身体，叫他不得不绷起脚趾用尖叫来换得喘息，但丁误以为蜜罐在他的嘴里被打翻，因为他的声音听上去就是如此。  
虽然维吉尔从未亲口承认过，但事实上他总是会轻易受到但丁的影响，然后他的一切目的都变得像是一句玩笑话。但丁让一个需要被破除的诅咒变得如此美好，以至于维吉尔都对此感到了愉悦，仿佛细微的电流碰触着他，挑逗着他的神经，让他相信曾经他大好的计划被身下的混蛋弟弟几次三番破坏已经不重要，唯一重要的只有当下。  
当他们攀上顶点，但丁的兔子耳朵竖得笔直，粉红流到了耳尖，然后它们变得柔软，卷曲，像晚秋的花一样枯萎并消失，尾巴也一并不见了。  
但丁爬上床，仰躺着大口喘息，维吉尔坐在他旁边背对着他，他低着头，似乎已经开始思考他的裤子哪里去了。  
“嘿……我说，还不错吧？”但丁说，他猜自己现在下身一团糟，不过他不讨厌。  
维吉尔微微扭过头，不足够但丁看到他完整的表情，但他哼声时的笑意却显而易见。但丁坐起来，胸口贴上维吉尔的后背，下巴搭在他的肩上慵懒且含混不清地问：“那你要再来几次吗？”

等到街灯亮起时，蕾蒂回到了但丁的事务所，她身旁的女恶魔放下手中让人肩酸的购物袋，冲头发半干地趴在额前的维吉尔打招呼，对方冷哼一声，把一块披萨塞进了嘴里。  
“但丁呢？”尼禄问，他的双手也被占满了。  
“我在这，”但丁从后面浴室的位置走出来，他裸着上身正奋力地擦头发，“你们出去了真够久的。”  
蕾蒂摆摆手：“别介意，女孩子说出门吃饭通常可不只是吃个饭而已。”  
但丁放下了毛巾，把湿发用手梳向后面：“看得出来，你们收获颇丰，只要账单别寄错地方。”  
“哦，”崔西上下打量了但丁一番，“这你大可放心，对吧尼禄？”  
“是的……”尼禄表情复杂地打开钱包，把卡递给了崔西，“密码是姬莉叶的生日，用完记得还回来。”  
吃完一块披萨的维吉尔擦擦嘴扬起下巴：“你们打了赌。”  
“而且看起来姑娘们赢了，”但丁在维吉尔身后弯下腰，手臂搭在椅背上，“斯巴达家的人赌运都很烂。”  
蕾蒂深不可测地笑笑，把手里一半东西扔给尼禄：“把这个给姬莉叶，她会喜欢的，以及，另一个赌约，孩子，另一个。”  
尼禄深深叹了口气，他抓了抓脖子又掰了掰手指，视线在地板上转了一圈后才艰难地爬到维吉尔身上：“维吉尔、唉我也不知道该叫你什么，我不清楚……下礼拜六，你有安排吗？如果你有空……咳……你要去我那吃个饭吗？”  
“不去。”  
尼禄环抱起手臂，鼻子里吐着不快的气。  
“你和那姑娘去我那里，我和你叔叔来做饭，你休想让我通过餐桌就认可她。”维吉尔说。  
“我？得了吧，咱俩做东西合起来也不如姬莉叶泡的面好。”  
但丁被维吉尔瞪了一眼，闭上了嘴。  
“好了好了，亲爱的恶魔们。”蕾蒂拍了拍手，“你们大可以继续吵，不过我和崔西带回来的圣代恐怕撑不了多久了。”

——THE END——


End file.
